Kurayami ni Akai Bara
by Yami Yue
Summary: Yaoi Hiei&Kurama fic When Kurama's life changes unexpectedly he would have never dreamed it may be the best thing that ever happened to him
1. Prolouge

Kurayami ni Akai Bara  
by Yami Yue

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

Kurama slipped into the kitchen quietly, his feet making no noise on the wooden floor as he made his way to the bowl of strawberries on the counter. He cast a wary eye at his mother who was retrieving something from one of the drawers. Satisfied that she wasn't looking he reached for one of the sweet juicy red berries. His hand was immediately smacked hard by a large wooden spoon. Kurama looked up at his mother, a sheepish expression on his face as he rubbed his injured hand. 

Ruia stood with her arms crossed over her chest, with the large wooden spoon in hand. "You know those are for the desert I'm making," she chided gently. Kurama schooled his expression, trying his best to look like a helpless kit. "Surely you could spare just one for your little boy," he responded. Ruia smiled fondly at him. "We both know you can't eat just one," she chided. "Besides, you're no longer my little boy, you become an adult today you know," she added.

"Now, Ruia, you said you weren't going to get all worked up about this," a deep masculine voice said. Kurama looked up to see his father standing in the doorway, his golden eyes shining with amusement. "I won't Yutaro," Ruia said. Yutaro nodded, but his eyes still twinkled with amusement, as if knowing his wife wouldn't be able to help it.

"You should get going Kurama or you're going to be late for your lessons," he said to his son. Kurama sighed. "Yes, Father," he murmured. Truth be told he would rather not be attending school on his birthday, but skipping was definitely not worth facing the wrath of his parents. "Take Sata with you, I have to finish to finish cooking for the party," Ruia instructed. Kurama kissed his mother on the cheek and bid her goodbye, then held out his hand to his little sister. The young kit ran immediately to him and Kurama scooped her up in his arms. Little Sata threw her arms about her mother's neck and kissed her cheek. Ruia chuckled and kissed her young daughter back. Once the kit had let go, Yutaro bent down to kiss his young daughter goodbye and ruffled Kurama's long silver hair playfully.

Kurama hoisted Sata onto his shoulders then they turned and waved at their parents then headed out the door and down the road that would lead them to the center of town.

Sata suddenly tugged on her elder brother's hair quickly gaining his attention. A moment later a red ripe strawberry came into view. "Here Kura," Sata said. Kurama took the offered fruit with surprise. "Where did you get this?" he asked. "Daddy gave me some when mommy wasn't looking," she answered. Kurama chuckled then bit into the sweet red fruit. He couldn't help but admit his little sister had the whole family wrapped around her little finger. Her sweet nature made it all too easy to give into her. At times like this he was glad the little kit was so fond of him. "Thank you Sata," he said. "You're welcome," she replied. Kurama just hoped there wouldn't be strawberry juice in his hair when he got to school.

Kurama strode with Sata upon his shoulders until they reached their destination, a small building constructed of tightly woven bamboo and vines. The fence around it was constructed of the same materials keeping the small kits playing beyond it within the large yard. Kurama lowered his little sister to the ground and took her hand. As soon as they entered a dark haired vixen looked up from the desk at the front of the room. "Good morning Sachi," Kurama greeted. "Shouldn't you be heading to class?" Sachi asked, raising an eyebrow. Kurama smiled charmingly at her. "I am, but I had to drop someone off first," he said. Shachi smiled down at Sata. "Good morning Sata," she greeted as she opened the small gate to let the kit inside. Sata quickly wrapped her arms around Kurama's legs in a warm embrace and dashed through the gate. "I'll be back to pick her up after school," Kurama informed Sachi. The dark haired vixen nodded then leaned over the desk and kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday Kura," she said. Kurama could feel heat rising to his cheeks as they reddened. "Thanks Sachi," he murmured.

"Just be glad your girlfriend didn't see that Kura, she'd go ballistic," came a familiar voice from the doorway. Kurama turned to see a vixen with long hair colored the reds and golds of flames. Behind her was her twin and between them a young kit around Sata's age. Kurama's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. "You really shouldn't tease him like that Sakuya, you know Kura wouldn't cheat on Leiko," Sakura teased her flame haired twin. "I know, but it's so much fun making him blush," Sakuya responded as they stepped into the room. She kissed Kurama's cheek as well and wished him a happy birthday, her twin following suit. Kurama was still blushing madly as the three exited the building and headed to class.

The day went by quickly and before he knew it, night had fallen and his birthday celebration had begun. Kurama was quite surprised, nearly the whole clan had showed up for the party. Many of them were eager to greet him and wish him happy birthday. None more so than his girlfriend, Leiko. The dark haired vixen ran up to Kurama and kissed him. "Happy Birthday Sweetie," she cooed. Kurama murmured his thanks and quickly retuned the kiss. She continued to cling to his arm as he greeted his guests. She reluctantly let go when the feast began, but sat beside him as they ate.

In no time the party was in full swing. Soon after the dishes were cleared away the guests began to dance to the music the musicians played. Leiko had been spirited away by some of her friends. Kurama didn't mind at all. Truth be told the vixen's constant clinging was annoying.

Kurama watched the dancers in the clearing with amusement until a tug at his tunic caught his attention. "Kura, aren't you gonna dance?" Sata asked. Ruia smiled at her son and nodded her encouragement. "I think that's a fine idea," she agreed. "I know just the one," she said with excitement as she leaned toward her son and whispered the name of the dance she had in mind into his ear. Kurama's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. It was one of the most complicated dances she had taught him. "Are you sure?" he asked his mother. Ruia nodded. "Go on, you'll do just fine," she encouraged.

Kurama took a deep breath and rose to his feet in a single fluid motion. The musicians were finishing the song they were playing as he approached them. The dance area cleared as Kurama spoke with the lead musician about the music he needed the musicians to play. In a few minutes the discussion was over and Kurama took his place on the dance area. He nodded to the musicians and they began to play a slow somber tune.

Kurama began to move his body to the music, slow and steady. The attention of the guests was caught quickly and a hush fell over the party. Yutaro watched his son dance in awe. Kurama moved with a grace that was unusual for a male. There was no doubt in his mind that Kurama was the best dancer in their clan. Kurama's movements were so fluid and graceful it seemed he was completely one with the music.

Suddenly Kurama was still, his hand extended. Ruia took his hand and the two of them began to dance gracefully. They moved flawlessly together, seeming to move as one. The music sped up and the dance became more lively. Soon, the dance reached its crescendo and abruptly ended. The audience erupted into applause. Kurama bowed to his mother, who answered with a graceful curtsey.

Kurama was dismayed to find there was a long line of vixens waiting to dance with him. Luckily, Sata saved him from having to choose one right away. She ran to him and Kurama scooped her up in his arms. He danced with her first, then his three best friends Sachi, Sakura, and Sakuya. When Leiko got her turn she was more than a bit miffed at being chosen fourth. "Sweetie, why did you dance with them ahead of me? Everyone will think it's rather odd won't they?" she asked, her eyes flashing with inner anger. Kurama just smiled charmingly at her. "You care too much about what everyone else thinks," he murmured softly to her. "And you care too little," she responded.

Kurama was relieved to finally get a chance to rest, after dancing with several of the vixens of his clan. The hour had grown late and he knew that soon the party would end. The moment he had been both awaiting and dreading all day would soon be upon him. Tonight, he would learn if he would be counted among the adults in his clan, now that he was of age, or still be considered a child in the eyes of his elders. Weeks ago he had gone through a test of cunning, bravery, skill, power, endurance, and ingenuity that made up his clan's rite of passage. If he failed he would not be able to attempt the rites for another few years. He would not be permitted to attend his final lessons, or take his final exams. Worst of all he would still be considered a child in the eyes of his clan until he successfully passed the rites.

A hush fell over the crowd as they parted for a lone figure. Kurama looked up and his heart seemed to speed up. A priestess of Inari approached him. Kurama quickly stood and bowed. The priestess smiled and touched the top of Kurama's head. "I've watched you grow from a tiny kit in your mother's arms to a strong young man. Arise, and be counted as one of you clan," she said. Kurama let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. He stood erect then, keeping his eyes lowered in respect as the priestess kissed the top of his head and whispered a blessing to him. Ruia threw her arms about her son's shoulders in a great hug. Yutaro beamed with pride.

The party ended then and everyone went their own ways after congratulating Kurama and wishing him a happy birthday. Kurama climbed into bed feeling exhausted. He smiled as he closed his eyes. It had been a good day. A sudden sound made the furry fox ears atop his head stand at attention. Kurama opened his eyes and looked around the room. The window was open. The night breeze was gently ruffling the pages of the large book left open on his desk. His eyes started to close again, satisfied the sound of the pages rustling was all he'd heard. Then suddenly with a start he realized that he hadn't opened the window.

Kurama's eyes flew open and there standing in the middle of his room was a rather large white fox with seven lush tails all curled at its feet. The fox chuckled, or rather Kurama heard it in his mind. "There's no need to be alarmed dear," the fox said with amusement clearly in it's voice. Kurama was startled not only because of the sudden appearance of his visitor but also because this particular visitor was speaking to him in his mind.

The moment he got over his shock, Kurama realized this must be one of Inari's messengers. He made a move to rise, but the messenger's voice in his mind stopped him. "Lie down and rest, you've had a busy day," the messenger instructed. Kurama did as he was told, turning on to his side to face his visitor. "Welcome to my family's home, and to my room," Kurama thought hoping that the messenger would hear it. "Why thank you dear. My name is Makino," the white fox responded.

"I am honored by your visit Makino-sama," Kurama said. The white fox shook it's head. "Makino-_san_ will do dear," the messenger replied. "It's a pleasure to meet such a polite young man, especially when I bring you good tidings. Inari-sama will give you one wish, the greatest desire of your heart," Kurama's eyes widened in shock. A wish from a god? Kurama had no idea what to wish for. In truth he had all he desired. "I don't know what to wish for," he thought truthfully. Makino chuckled. "Of course not dear, no one ever does. You will know what to ask for when the time is right. Just know that Inari-sama has granted you this favor," Makino responded. "Happy Birthday Kurama-kun," Makino added. Kurama blinked and the white fox was gone.

Kurama had no more time to ponder over his wish. The next day began his grueling studying for his final exams, which he passed. Now that he had finished his formal schooling, he was under the tutorage of Tomoyo, one of the best healers in his clan. He had been quite shocked that she had chosen him. After all, it was no secret that she would only train those who had proven themselves to be clever, skillful and hardworking. Despite his surprise, Kurama had been honored to be chosen as her apprentice. She had warned him that her training would not be easy, and so far it had been anything but. He spent long hours with her tending to patients, often waking before dawn and not returning home until late in the afternoon exhausted. When he wasn't working with patients Kurama was studying, learning about herbs and medicinal plants that he had not learned about while he was in school. Much to both his and Tomoyo's delight Kurama learned quickly and did his best at every task she set to him.

Kurama nearly sighed with relief as he reached his parents' home. It had been a long, tiring day and he was just happy to be home again. As usual Sata was the first to welcome him home. As Kurama knelt to receive his hug from her he was glad that the healer's temple provided a place for him to clean up and change after a long day's work. He hugged her and kissed her forehead as she threw his arms about his neck. "Hello Sata, how was your day?" he asked as he stood, picking her up as he rose to his full height. "I helped mommy make sweetbread," the kit informed him. Kurama smiled at that. The scent of gingerbread permeated the house. It was one of Ruia's many specialties.

Kurama entered the kitchen with Sata in his arms. Ruia kissed his cheek. "How was your day?" she asked. "It went well today mother, I worked with Tomoyo-sensei on some very interesting cases today," he answered. Ruia smiled. "Tomoyo speaks very highly of you musuko. I'm glad you are doing so well with her. You will make a wonderful healer, just like your father," she said. A moment later Yutaro entered the room. He looked just as tired as Kurama. The two of them exchanged a knowing smile as their eyes met. Kurama let Sata down so she could greet their father. "Did you have a good day, Father?" Kurama asked Yutaro took a seat and set Sata on his lap. "Yes, and you?" Yutaro asked. "Tiring and busy, but a good day nonetheless," Kurama replied.

There was a knock at the door. Kurama, being closest decided to answer it. He opened the door and came face to face with Leiko. "Leiko, what brings you here?" he asked. "I haven't seen you in a while so I came to see you," She answered. "Aren't you happy to see me Sweetie?" she inquired. To be honest, Kurama wasn't happy at all to see the vixen. He had come to realize that he had no real feelings for Leiko at all. What he had at first thought was love turned out to be a crush, a passing infatuation. He knew it was time he ended the relationship. Though he didn't want to hurt her, he knew he could not go on pretending that he loved her when he felt nothing at all. She deserved someone who would treat her with real affection, not merely pretend to just for her sake.

"Actually Leiko, there is something I wanted to discuss with you," he said softly. "Why don't we go take a walk," he suggested. Immediately Leiko had both her arms wrapped around one of his and leaned her head upon his shoulder. "I think that's a wonderful idea Sweetie," she cooed. Kurama shut the door softly behind them and began walking the short distance to the river where they would have some privacy.

Leiko did not let go of Kurama's arm until they arrived at the riverbank. They sat side by side on a large boulder, whose top had been weathered flat by the elements. "So, did you bring me here to talk about our wedding or are you finally going to propose?" she asked. "We've only been together six months and you're already thinking about marriage?" Kurama asked in disbelief. "Of course Sweetie, haven't you?" she responded. Kurama shook his head. "No, I haven't. in fact, I think it's time we ended this relationship,"

Leiko's eyes widened in shock. "What?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "Why?' she asked. "Because, it's what's best for both of us," Kurama answered, trying to be as gentle as he could. "You've noticed that we haven't seen much of each other lately, and while I'm studying under Tomoyo-san I cannot give you the time or attention that you need and deserve," he said. "You deserve someone who can, and I will not stand in the way," he finished.

Kurama's stomach twisted in knots as he watched Leiko's expression. She was beautiful, perhaps even the most beautiful of his yearmates. Leiko would have no trouble getting another boyfriend. Kuama was just afraid that she wouldn't want to let go of him. Leiko was nice, but she was definitely not the one for him. "You can't really mean that, we're meant to be together," Leiko said. Kurama sighed and stood to his feet. "No, Leiko we're not," he said softly. "You will not be happy with me. Find someone who will make you happy," he said then turned to head home.

Kurama sighed as he returned home. He'd had a feeling that it wouldn't' turn out well. He hated it when those feelings were right. Foreshadowing, his mother called it. He wasn't surprised to see his mother waiting for him at the door, for it was from her that he inherited that particular talent. "Did it go badly?" Ruia asked as Kurama reached her. "I'm afraid it did," he answered as he followed her into the house. "Let's hope this is the end of it," she said. Kurama nodded in agreement, but he had a bad feeling that Leiko wasn't going to give him up without a fight.

* * *

AN: Hello again everybody. I hope you enjoyed this intro to my new tale. Look for chapter one next week. 


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Two weeks passed rather quickly for Kurama. Leiko had not come to visit or made her presence known since then. So it was with great surprise that he retuned home one afternoon sensing the auras of Leiko and her father, Raijuta. Dread filled him to his very soul. He knew that this couldn't be good. All the fatigue left him that instant. He entered the house completely on guard. Raijuta and Leiko were sitting on the couch in the living room.

As soon as he entered the room Leiko was on her feet and rushing toward him. She threw her arms about his neck and kissed him. "Welcome home Sweetie, how was your day?" she greeted. Kurama disentangled himself from Leiko, staring at her in confusion. "Leiko, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Don't you remember? I brought daddy so we can discuss our wedding, just like you wanted," she replied. "I asked for no such thing," he said, trying to keep the rising anger out of his voice. "Kurama," Yutaro called softly. Kurama turned his head to face his father. Yutaro was sitting next to Ruia on the couch opposite of the one Raijuta now occupied. Kurama noted with alarm that his parents both looked pale. "Come sit with us musuko," Ruia said softly.

Kurama did as he was asked, and sat beside his parents. His mother and father had their hands interlocked at the fingers, looking as though they were holding on to each other for dear life. This unnerved Kurama. He had never seen his parents in such a state. "Raijuta has told us that you made a vow of fidelity to Leiko," Yutaro said softly. Kurama's golden eyes widened in shock. "I did no such thing," he responded, his eyes flashing with anger. "Well, my Leiko certainly is convinced that you have," Raijuta said. Kurama lowered his eyes before facing the leader of their clan. He did not want him to see the anger in his eyes, nor appear disrespectful. "I am afraid that she is mistaken Leader," Kurama said softly. "In fact, I told her that I wished to end our relationship. Leiko deserves someone who can spend more time with her and give her more attention than I can," He informed the clan leader.

Raijuta raised his eyebrows. "You tried to end your relationship with my daughter because you felt that you wouldn't be able to give her the time and attention that she deserves. That's very noble of you Kurama, and it shows exactly how much you do care for my daughter. It also strengthens my belief that you did make an oath of fidelity to her, and now you're trying to protect her, trying to keep yourself from hurting her," Raijuta said. Kurama was stunned at the clan leader's words. Leiko had her father completely convinced that Kurama loved her. Kurama now wished he ha never acted on the crush he'd had upon her. Maybe then he wouldn't have gotten himself into this mess.

"I wish for you to honor your vow and marry Leiko once your training with Tomoyo-san is complete," Rajjuta said. "You're asking me to honor a vow that was never made," Kurama said softly. "I will not," he refused. Both Raijuta and Leiko looked at the silver haired young man in shock. Neither of them had expected this. "You're refusing to marry Leiko?" Raijuta demanded. "Under the circumstance, yes," Kurama answered. "You do realize that you will be banished if you do not honor the oath you have made," Raijuta reminded him.

Kurama wanted to scream. He knew that no matter how many times he told Raijuta that he had not made a vow to Leiko, the clan leader would not believe him. Kurama knew that he could not marry Leiko. It would be a marriage doomed before it even started, for he did not love her. When he finally did fall in love with someone, he doubted he would be able to keep from breaking any marriage vows he made. He would then be in the same situation he was now, facing banishment for an oath broken. Only then he would be punished for something he'd actually done. Even if he managed to withstand temptation and remain faithful to Leiko, he knew he would come to hate her in the end, for he would feel trapped, bound in a marriage that he did not want. Being trapped was one thing all yoko instinctively avoided at all costs.

Kurama felt his world shatter around him. He had just begun his life as an adult and already it seemed that it was over. He would have to leave his family, his clan behind as an outcast. He would never become a healer, for no other clan would take him in if Raijuta banished him. Still, he knew that if he agreed and stayed just long enough to finish his training with Tomoyo it would be for nothing. In his heart Kuama knew that in the end, he could not bring himself to marry a woman he didn't love.

"As I have said before, I will not honor a vow that I never made," Kurama said firmly. Raijuta rose then, his blue eyes flashing with anger. "I expect you to be gone by dawn. You are no longer welcome in this clan, oathbreaker," Raijuta said sternly. Kurama gave a slight nod in acknowledgement, but did not look up at the clan leader. The moment that Leiko and Raijuta left Ruia burst into tears. "This would not have happened if you had become clan leader as you were supposed to," she said to Yutaro. Kurama turned to his parents in shock.

"Father, were you really supposed to be leader instead of Raijuta-dono?" Kuama asked. Yutaro nodded. "I was next in line, but Raijuta convinced the council that he would be better suited for the job. They chose him instead of honoring the last wish of the previous leader," he answered. "He had his sights set on me, just as Leiko had her sighs set on you," Ruia said. "I think it was his way of getting revenge on your father. Raijuta was always bitter that I did not fall in love with him, but with your father," Kurama stared at his parents in wide eyed shock. Ruia threw her arms around her son and began to cry even harder. Kurama and Yutaro both tried to comfort her, but their hearts were breaking as well.

After grieving with his parents for what seemed like forever, Kurama rose and went to his room to pack. He looked around the room at all his worldly possessions. He knew that he would have to leave most of them behind. He began picking the possessions most important to him and set them on the bed. Then, he began laying out several changes of clothing. Kurama then took all that was absolutely necessary and packed them into a large bag. He was glad his sister was with Sakura and Sakuya right now playing with their little sister Jade. She did not need to witness the tragedy that had just unfolded. Kurama set the bag aside and tided up his room before heading outside to sit in the garden.

"Kura, what's wrong?" A soft voice asked. Kurama looked up to face Sakuya. "I have to leave the village," Kurama said softly. "What?" Sakuya exclaimed. "Why?" she asked. "Leiko told her father that I swore an oath of fidelity to her. He wanted me to marry her when I finished my apprenticeship with Tomoyo-sensei. When I refused, he banished me," Sakuya's eyes narrowed in anger. "I'd never thought she'd stoop that low just to keep you," she growled. "She won't get away with this," Kurama shook his head. "No, don't do anything rash Sakuya. I don't want you sharing my fate," Kurama said softly. "Just watch over my family, especially mother and Sata," He requested. "Of course brother," she replied. Kurama smiled at the endearment. Though he was not her brother by blood, he had always thought of the twins as his sisters, and vice versa.

Kurama stood and hugged her. Sakyua hugged him back tightly, tears streaming down her lovely face. A moment later, Kurama's ears perked up when he heard footsteps entering the garden. "What's going on?" Sakura asked. "That bitch Leiko, got Kura banished," Sakuya informed her twin. "Inari, no," Sakura murmured. Kurama nodded sadly as he released Sakuya from his embrace. Sakura took her twin's place. Kurama held her and let her cry, holding back tears himself. "I have a feeling we will see one another again," Sakuya said as her twin released Kurama from her embrace. "I hope so," Kurama said softly. "I'll walk you home,"

After escorting the twins home and a tearful goodbye, Kurama headed to the temple of healing to speak to Tomoyo. To his surprise, the elder yoko was waiting for him. "What happened?" she asked. "Your aura is flaring like a bonfire," "I've been banished sensei," he said quietly. Tomoyo's green eyes widened in shock. "Come inside. I want you to tell me everything," she instructed. Kurama obediently followed his teacher into her private quarters where they sat as he told her the whole story. "That fool, he's let his daughter cost this clan a great healer in the making," she growled. Kurama nearly blushed at the complement.

Tomoyo rose and stood at the window. "It's getting late, you should go home and be with your family," she said. She then motioned toward a large book on her desk. "Take that with you and study it. Though I may not be able to have you as my apprentice any longer, but I will at least try to teach you," she said. "In that book are descriptions and pictures of all the plants and herbs with healing properties and how to use them. There are also descriptions on treatments for many ailments and emergencies. Learn well from it," she instructed. Kurama took the book off the desk, then turned to Tomoyo. "Thank you sensei," Tomoyo smiled. "You'll thank me by becoming a good healer, now go," she responded. Kurama smiled back and bowed to her one last time before leaving the healer's temple.

Sachi was waiting for him outside the gates of the temple. She looked anxious. "Sachi, what's wrong?" Kurama asked, his face showing his concern. "Sakuya and Sakura just told me what happened," she responded. "I can't believe you've got to leave us," Kurama gently embraced his friend. "I wish I didn't," he said softly. Sachi returned his embrace. "If this was Leiko's way of getting back at you for breaking up with her, it's the cruelest thing she could have done," Sachi murmured. "I think that's what confuses me most. Did she do this for revenge, or was she trying to force me to remain with her?" Kurama mused.

That question was still on Kurama's mind as he bade Sachi goodbye as he had done with her younger sisters. He managed to put the thought aside before he reached his home. He did not want to cloud his mind with speculations and theories on his last night with his family. He would have nothing but time for brooding come sunrise.

Kurama spent the evening with his family. To his delight, his mother had prepared his favorite meal, which the whole family enjoyed despite the tragedy that had befallen them. All too soon the hour grew late, and Kurama decided it was time he left.

He went to his room as his parents tucked his little sister in for the night and picked up his bag. Kuama's golden eyes scanned the room checking to make sure he had missed nothing that he wanted to take with him. He looked to make sure the book Tomoyo had given him was safely tucked away in his bag before securing it and hefting it onto his back. He gave his room one last glace, then left it closing the door behind him one last time.

He slipped into his sister's room next. Sata was fast asleep. Kurama watched her for a moment. His heart was breaking. He knew that when she woke, his little sister would find him gone and for years to come would not know why. Kurama was saddened by the fact that he would miss Sata's first day of official schooling, seeing her learn to use her powers, her rite of passage, her eventual marriage and the birth of his nieces and nephews. Still, he knew that it could not be avoided. Even for her he could not stay and allow himself to be bound in a marriage that he did not want.

Kurama approached the bed slowly. He reached up and slipped the amulet he wore over his head. That amulet marked him as Tomoyo's student. He untied the chord and placed it around his little sister's neck, tying it securely before planting a kiss on her forehead. "Sata, I don't know if you'll ever understand why I left, but I hope you always remember that your brother loved you," he whispered. He then turned and left the room, shutting the door silently behind him.

Ruia and Yutaro were waiting in the living room. Kurama's heart clenched at the sight that greeted him when he entered. Ruia was sobbing into her husband's shoulder as he held her tightly. Yutaro's cheeks were damp as well, his eyes were rimmed with red. It hurt Kurama to see his parents in such a state. It hurt him all the more that it was his fault.

" Please musuko, it's not too late to tell Raijuta that you have changed your mind. You could remain with us a little longer," Ruia pleaded. Kurama approached the couch and knelt in front of his mother. "You know he can't do that beloved," Yutaro murmured, his voice choked with emotion. "If Kurama stayed, he would have to marry Leiko and that would be a much crueler fate for him than exile," "He would never be able to love anyone, lest he risk breaking vows he did not make in earnest," he continued. A sad smile spread across Kurama's face. His father at least understood why he would not bow to Raijuta's demand. "Father's right mother," Kurama agreed. "Could you imagine the state father would be in if he could not have been with you, or you with him?" he asked. Ruia closed her reddened eyes and leaned further into her husband's embrace. Kurama knew that she understood as well, but still had hope to keep her family together at least for a short while longer. Alas that was not meant to be.

Kurama kissed his mother's cheek and softly murmured his thanks for all she had done for him. He then wrapped his arms around his father's shoulders and thanked him for all he had done. Only then did Kurama rise to his feet and start toward the door. The silver haired young man did not look back as he opened the door, for fear that he would not be able to go through with it if he did. With tears in his eyes Kurama stepped out the door, closing it softly behind him. He walked out into the night and out of the village, knowing he could never return.

The soft light of the moon illuminated Kurama's path as he made his way out of his people's territory. The young silver haired youko was making his way out of the part of the forest that belonged to the youko into the part that bordered the territory of Mukuro. Tired and hungry, Kurama sat down to rest on the bank of a small river. His stomach growled, mimicking the sound of rolling thunder. None of the seeds he had with him were useful for growing food, and it was still too dark to see the surrounding foliage properly. He cursed himself for not thinking to bring at least a day's ration along.

Kurama looked down into the water. He frowned at his reflection. There was no doubt in his mind there would be slave hunters in the area he was seeking to reach. He would have to disguise himself. His form began to shimmer as Kurama began to change his appearance. For once, he was glad he was adept at shape shifting. The last thing he needed was to get captured and sold as a slave.

Kurama closed his eyes as he concentrated, feeling his body shift to take the form he wanted. When he opened his eyes the reflection looking back at him was not a silver haired yoko, but a red haired green eyed, human looking male. Satisfied with his new appearance, Kurama stretched. The scent of smoke from a campfire caught his attention. He hoped it wasn't a band of thieves, or slave trappers. He was too tired to fight. He decided to investigate. If those camping nearby proved to be trouble he would quickly sneak away and continue on his way.

His form shifted again and in a heartbeat he was a five tailed silver fox. Kurama made his way quietly toward the scent of the campfire. To his relief, there was only a lone figure wrapped up in a bedroll near the fire. Kurama smelled bread and other food. Kurama was once again reminded of how hungry he was when he felt a gnawing pain in his stomach. Kurama decided then to investigate further.

Silently, he crept into the camp. The soft breathing of the sole occupant calmed Kurama's nerves. Certain that the other was asleep. Kurama crept up to the bag he could smell the bread in. Knowing it would be easier if he weren't in his animal form Kurama switched back to his red haired humanish form and opened the bag. Inside were a few small loves of bread, some cheese, and some dried fruits and meat. "Inari forgive me," he thought as he quickly grabbed a loaf from the bag and shut it tight once more.

Kurama froze when he heard a sound behind him. He swallowed hard and turned slightly to look over his shoulder. His eyes locked with a pair of indigo eyes, watching him from the bedroll. Kurama's eyes widened in fear. "For a thief, you're not very good," the other male said as he sat up. Kurama's first instinct was to switch to his animal form and flee, but he knew that would be giving away the fact that he was a yoko. He had no idea how fast the dark haired apparition staring at him was, running from him might prove the wrong choice. Kurama was fatigued from his long day of training with Tomoyo as well as his journey from home. He knew he wouldn't last long.

"That's because up until now, I'd never been one," Kurama replied softly. The dark haired apparition smiled, chuckling at his comment. Kurama's stomach growled loudly, demanding the bread in his hand. The dark haired apparition's smile widened. "Sit and eat your fill," he said to Kurama. "You'll come to no harm from me," he assured him. Kurama was afraid to trust this apparition. For all he knew the handsome, dark haired male might be a slave trader. If he fell asleep he could wake up with a ward around his neck or in a cage, or worse yet already sold to one of the Makai lords.

"What is your name?" the dark haired apparition asked as he stretched, extending his large, bat like wings. Kurama quickly averted his eyes, for fear he would stare. "Shuichi," Kurama replied, deciding it best not to use his real name. "Well Shuichi, if you're going to steal, you'd better learn to do it properly. Your next mark might not have mercy on you," the dark haired apparition warned. "Who would teach me such a thing?" Kurama asked. "I would, if you'd like. I am Kuronue," the dark haired apparition answered.

Kurama really didn't want to be a thief, but he could see no other choice. He had no money, nor did he have any seeds that he could grow into plants useful for eating. He didn't dare try and pass himself off as a healer. He was still too undertrained to do the job properly. Dancing surely was no real work. Kurama didn't think he could make a living on his truest talent.

"Alright then Kuronue-san, I will be your student," Kurama said softly. Kuronue grinned. "Good. Lesson one, always try to blend in," he said. Kurama looked at the raven haired apparition quizzically. "You're a yoko aren't you?" Kuronue asked. "Your tunic and the fact that you addressed me as Kuronue-san and not Kuronue gave you away," "You'll have to stop using those addresses if you want to blend in," Kurama nodded. The dark haired apparition yawned. "Let's get some sleep. I'll get you some new shirts tomorrow and I can start showing you the ropes." He suggested. Kuronue smiled broadly. "Stick with me Shuichi and you'll be great thief someday," he said.

* * *

AN: Musuko - "son" 

A big thank you to all who read and reviewed the prolouge. I'm sorry I haven't been able to respond to all of your reviews. It's been really hetic for me lately. Just know that even when I don't respond I do read and enjoy all your reviews. See you all next week

-Yami


	3. Chapter 2

AN: I'm so sorry you guys had to wait so long for the next chapter. I didn't get the chance to edit this chapter before I went on vacation, but now I'm back and here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Kurama glanced out the window as he set the table for himself and Kuronue. It had been several years since they'd met and he'd began his training as a thief. Just as Kuronue had predicted Kurama had indeed become a great thief. They had become close friends over time. Eventually, something happened that neither one would have ever thought would happen. They fell in love. 

Kurama bit his lip in an unconscious nervous gesture. Had he still possessed his tail it would be swishing in silent agitation. Kuronue had been gone most of the day. For the past few days the dark haired thief had been watching the castle of a wealthy minor lord who was rumored to possess great treasure. Kurama couldn't phantom why his beloved wanted it so much. It was hardly a safe haul, but then again the life of a thief was anything but safe. Kurama wished that Kuronue would give up on this great treasure the dark haired apparition had apparently gotten wind of, but to no avail. No amount of persuasion could change Kuronue's mind now that it was set.

From the start Kurama had a bad feeling about the heist his beloved planned. The heist alone would be dangerous enough. It was also much too soon after their last heist to attempt another. Kuronue had not been the most careful these days either. The excitement of the new heist had gotten into him and was starting to make him a bit careless.

That worried Kurama most of all. He didn't know what he'd do if something happened to his beloved. The yoko decided to try again to dissuade his beloved from this new heist. If Kuronue's uncharacteristic carelessness didn't get him killed the bounty hunters would.

There were several bounties on Kuronue's head and any bounty hunter would be hungry to collect the large sum for bringing the dark haired thief in, and would prefer to bring him in dead rather than alive.

That thought made Kurama shudder and glad that he himself had remained in the shadows. No one knew that Kuronue had a partner in crime. Kurama preferred it that way. He did not have to worry about bounties on his head. At least not yet.

He sighed with relief as he felt Kuronue's energy. A moment later the dark haired apparition entered the small den they shared. "How did it go?" Kurama asked. "I think I can make my move tonight," Kuronue answered. Kurama's eyes widened. "So soon?" he asked. Kuronue nodded. Kurama's brow crinkled with worry. He had a bad feeling about this. That feeling he knew he could not ignore. The yoko was sure it was foreshadowing. Kurama just didn't know what to do about it.

Kuronue smiled then leaned forward and gently kissed Kurama's lips. "Don't worry Red, I'll be in and out and back home before you know it," Kuronue said. Despite his assurance, Kurama did not feel any better about it. In fact, he wanted nothing more than for Kuronue to forget about this so called treasure that was rumored to be held in this particular minor lord's castle. The yoko in disguise remained quiet during dinner, his mind feverishly trying to figure out a way to keep Kuronue from going out again. Kurama had a horrible feeling that if Kuronue left tonight, he would not return.

Once dinner was over, Kurama cleared away the dishes. Idly he noted that all the food had been eaten up. He was glad of that. It made clean up a lot faster. Kuronue helped with the dishes, watching his lover out of the corner of his eye. He knew Kurama didn't like the idea of him going after this treasure, but if he pulled it off they would have enough money to last them a lifetime and he could finally feel right asking Kurama to be his mate.

"Kuro, why don't you stay home tonight?" Kurama asked softly once they were done with the dishes. He turned and slid his arms around his dark haired lover's waist. Kurama leaned close and kissed his beloved. Kuronue shivered at the redhead's touch as Kurama began to lovingly caress his body. "Please Kuro, stay home tonight and make love to me," Kurama pleaded.

Kuronue blinked at his beloved in surprise. He hadn't expected Kurama to ask that of him. Sure they cuddled quite a bit and making out had become quite hot and heavy of late but they had not gone any father than those caresses and searing kisses. Kuronue shivered at the thought of his beautiful beloved moaning and writhing beneath him in ecstasy as they made love for the first time. Oh how he wanted that, but the siren's song of the promise of great treasure was too alluring for him to ignore. Kuronue felt he _needed_ to do this last heist.

"As much as I'd like to, I won't get a second chance at this if I don't go tonight," Kuronue said. Kurama pulled away, his mind frantically trying to think of something, anything that he could say or do to keep Kuronue from going out but in the end nothing came.

"Shuichi," Kuronue said softly as he reached for his lover's hand. He clasped Kurama's wrist gently and leaned in to kiss his lips softly. "You've never been so upset over one of my jobs before. Why don't you come with me?" he suggested. Kurama shook his head, sending his red hair flying around his head. "No, I just have a real bad feeling about this Kuro," Kurama whispered. "Please, don't go tonight," he pleaded. "There will be others," "I have to Red, for us," Kuronue said softly. The dark haired apparition removed his necklace and placed it around Kurama's neck.

"When I get back, I'll draw us up a nice warm bath, and make love to you until dawn if that is what you wish," Kuronue promised. Inside, Kurama was panicking. The yoko was screaming in frustration within his own mind. He knew that when Kuronue had his mind set on something it was near impossible to persuade him otherwise. It frustrated Kurama to no end that he could not sway his lover to change his mind.

"One kiss for good luck, I'm after quite a prize tonight," Kuronue requested. Kurama could not deny his love that one request. He kissed Kuronue lovingly, trying to convey his love for the other in that one kiss. Kuronue kissed him back with just as much emotion. The two parted. "Don't worry Red, I'll be home soon," Kuronue said, then turned and headed out into the night.

Kurama paced the floor. He was too wound up and worried to relax. He was filled with nervousness and fear for his beloved. Finally he could stand it no longer and headed out into the night. He followed his lover's trail easily, relying on Kuonue's scent to guide him. His heart leapt when he realized that Kuronue was near. A few moments later he spotted him. Kurama tensed to run to him but a second figure in the darkness caught his eye. The dark haired figure landed in front of Kuronue, his pale skin stark white in the moonlight.

Kurama crept a bit closer. Even from the distance he was at, he could see the stranger's pale face. It was cold, emotionless. The stranger's eyes were hard and cruel. A mask covered the stranger's nose and mouth. "What do you want?" Kuonue demanded. "Your death," the stranger replied. A heartbeat later, the stranger leapt into the air sending long spikes that looked exactly like bamboo toward Kuronue. The spikes landed around the bat winged apparition trapping him inside a small cage. Kuronue cried out in pain as one very sharp spike sliced through his foot, pinning him to the ground. The dark haired stranger then landed near Kuronue, a wicked glee in his eyes. Several balls of glowing lights surrounded Kuronue. One by one they began to explode making the winged apparition scream in pain.

Kurama could only stare, horrified at the scene before him. He was frozen to his spot, unable to move, unable to find his voice. In the end, that was what saved him. There was no doubt that if the stranger had noticed him, he would have been killed as well. The stranger repeated the process again. Kuronue's screams rang in Kurama's ears. Blood pooled on the ground from Kuronue's numerous wounds. Seemingly satisfied with his work, the stranger turned and headed off into the forest.

Kurama finally found the ability to move again and ran to his injured beloved. "Hold on Kuro, I'll get you out of here," Kurama said as he reached for one of the spikes. "No, leave me," Kuronue rasped. "That bastard is bound to be back any moment and I don't want him to see you," Kurama stared at his beloved in disbelief. "Even if you could get me out of here in time, I'm not going to last much longer. I've lost too much blood," Kuronue rasped, speaking with obvious effort. Kurama felt his heart drop. He knew Kuronue was right. Already the scent of death was upon him. Kurama could smell it clearly now and it was getting stronger by the moment. He felt tears well up in his eyes but refused to shed them just yet. "I love you," Kurama said, not knowing what else to say. "And I you, now go, save yourself. I don't want him to catch you too," Kuronue replied as they both sensed the stranger returning.

Kurama dashed off into the forest, praying to Inari that he hadn't been spotted. He was just glad he kept his spirit energy masked or the stranger would have sensed him at once. Kurama continued running. A loud explosion rocked the forest and Kurama could feel his lover's energy no more. Kurama fell to the ground then, tears streaming from his eyes.

A rustling in the bushes caught his attention. Kurama's heart pounded in his chest. Had Kuronue's murderer found him? A familiar white form met his eyes instead and relief flooded through his body. Kurama flung his arms around Makino's neck, crying into her soft snow white fur. "He's gone Makino," he cried. "I know dear," Makino replied telepathically. "Come with me, the forest is no place for you to be tonight. It is much too dangerous with such a predator about," she said. Kurama managed to get onto his feet and follow Makino to a small cave a short distance away. "Rest and grieve now dear, tomorrow I'll take you to a place I hope you'll want to call home," Makino said as she curled herself around Kurama. Kurama's tears began anew and Makino comforted him as best should could, letting him cry . "Is this my punishment for becoming a thief?" he asked quietly. "No, dearheart," Makino replied. "It was simply the end of Kuronue's season," she said softly. He spoke no more and continued to mourn his beloved. As Kurama cried himself to sleep, he promised that he would never let anyone get as close to him as Kuronue had. He would never again fall in love.

Kurama's eyelids fluttered open as the morning sun flitted in through the window. The final tears he had shed during his sleep slid from his eyes and down his cheeks. Kurama now fully awake, sighed longingly. He turned to lay on his side and opened the drawer of the bedside table. He reached into the drawer and retrieved Kuonue's necklace, holding it gently in his hand.

Though it had been years since Kuronue's death, Kurama felt the pain as though it was yesterday every year on the anniversary of his beloved's death. Fresh tears spilled down the yoko's cheeks as the memory of Kuronue's death replayed itself once again in his mind's eye.

Kurama lay there clutching Kuronue's necklace to him, still mourning his lost love. Makino padded into the room, her silvery eyes taking in the scene before her with pity and sadness. Every year it was the same. Kurama would awaken only to cry himself to sleep. If she didn't drag him out of bed he would stay there all day. He would not eat or drink anything the whole day. Even after all this time, it seemed Kurama's broken heart hadn't even begun to mend.

Makino leapt onto the bed, brushing away a few tears from her friend's eyes with one of her seven tails. "Come now dearheart, I know you miss him, but it would hurt Kuronue to see you like this," she said. "I know Kino, but I can't help it. I miss him," Kurama whispered. Makino laid upon him gently. "Still, you can't lie here and mourn him like you do every year. He wouldn't have wanted that," she said. Kurama reached out and gently stroked the large fox's white fur. "You're right," Kurama sighed. Makino chuckled. "Of course I am dear," she teased. "Now get up and get dressed, You've got a long day ahead of you," she reminded him.

"Yes mother," he teased. Maikno good naturedly nipped his hand. "Alright, I'm going, I'm going," Kurama said as he slid out from under the large white fox. He headed into the bathroom first to go through his morning routine. He dressed in comfortable loose fitting clothing before heading into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. To his surprise, he found a large strawberry plant lying on the counter. Despite the sadness he felt, Kurama couldn't help but smile. Makino knew just the thing to cheer him up, even just for the moment.

Kurama took the plant and headed outside to the garden to plant it in the ground. He then gave it some of his energy. Kurama watched with a warm smile as the plant flourished with his gentle touch, producing many more of the sweet berries he so enjoyed. He headed back inside for a basket and quietly began picking the berries. He then took the full basket down to the river where he washed his hands and enough of the berries for him to eat to his fill.

Makino came to sit beside him just as he finished washing the berries. "I see you found the gift I left you," she said. Kurama smiled. "Yes, thank you," He replied. "You're welcome dear, I know strawberries are your favorite and I figured you could use something to lift your spirits today. After all, you are performing for Mukuro tonight," Makino said. "It wouldn't do for you to be so melancholy on such a grand occasion," she added. Kurama held out one of the strawberries to Makino who took it gratefully. Truth be told he was a bit nervous about performing in front of Mukuro, ruler of a third of the demon world. Still, he was excited. If he did well, it would definitely boost Kurama's career.

After Kuonue's death, Kurama had lost all interest in thieving. After spotting one of the dancers performing at a festival, he decided to try his hand at it. One of the more popular courtesans had seen him dance in one of the villages and approached him, offering to train him to be a courtesan. He had balked at the idea at first, knowing that some courtesans sold more to their customers than their company and talent, they also sold their bodies. Miyuki had laughed and assured him that only the untalented and unsuccessful courtesans ever sold themselves. The talented and successful courtesan _never_ sold more than their time or talent. It ended up being the first thing he learned from her. In time Kurama became a courtesan of the Makai, a performer skilled in both dance and playing instruments. Now, he was quite popular himself and glad that Makino had chosen an abandoned temple well away from the villages and cities as a shelter.

He enjoyed his new home. It had been in remarkably good shape. All it had needed were a few furnishings. Kurama had planted a spectacular garden, replacing the bare flowerbeds and more. Planting the garden and fixing up his new home along with training with Miyuki had helped to ease Kurama's grief some. It gave him something to live for, something to look forward to. Dancing, gardening and Makino's company still helped greatly these days. Sometimes Kurama felt that if it weren't for those things he would loose what sanity he still possessed.

Kurama shared the strawberries with Makino until the two had devoured them all. "I don't suppose I can convince you to eat more than just strawberries this morning?" Makino asked as Kurama stood and stretched. "I'm much too full to eat anything else, besides I don't have time, I have to go into town for rehearsal and the tailor is supposed to have my outfit for tonight ready today," "Honestly Kurama, I don't know why you don't let Miyuki handle some things for you or at least hire an assistant or something. It would make things much easier for you," Makino said. "Really Makino, Miyuki handles enough for me as it is. She helps me schedule my performances, my rehearsals in town and Inari knows what else," Kurama replied as he headed back inside with the white fox on his heels. "You mean deal with all the gifts from your _admirers_?" she teased. Kurama's cheeks turned nearly as red as his hair. "Yes, that too," he admitted. Makino chuckled. "You'd better get going dear, or you're going to be late," she said. Kurama quickly grabbed his bag to carry his clothes back home in and patted Makino affectionately. "Shall I bring you something back for a late dinner?" he asked. "No dear, you're sweet for asking but you know very well that I can fend for myself," Makino answered. Kurama smiled. "Yes, and for me too at times," he replied before heading out the door and making his way through the dense forest to the bustling city beyond.

The day passed quickly for Kurama. He had rehearsed with the musicians that were to play that night for several hours. Afterward he picked up his completed outfit from the tailor and rested at Miyuki's home the rest of the evening. Miyuki awakened Kurama from his nap in plenty of time for him to bathe dress and eat before heading off to Mukuro's palace.

Kurama was awed at the sight of the massive castle in front of him. Beyond it was the mobile fortress he'd heard so much about. It was shaped like a massive bug. Kurama thought it a bid odd. He vaguely wondered what it looked like inside. The palace, Mukuro's permanent home however, didn't look much out of the ordinary from the outside. To Kurama it looked like every other wealthy apparition's home only on a much larger scale.

Two guards were standing at the front gates, eyeing him as he approached. "What business do you have here?" One of the guards demanded once he was before them. "I've been asked to perform tonight," Kurama replied stepping into the dim light of the torches on the gate's walls. The other guard's eyes sparkled with recognition. "You're the dancer right?" he asked. Kurama nodded. The other guard suddenly seemed to recognize him as well. "Yeah, I've seen you before. You're that courtesan, Shuichi, right?" he asked. "Yes, Lord Mukuro has asked me to perform tonight," Kurama answered.

The guards opened the gates, moving aside to let him in. "Hey, after you're done here, do you think you could give us a _private_ performance," one of the guards asked suggestively. Kurama didn't like what the other was implying. Kurama sold himself to no one. "Sorry, but I have another engagement," he replied and continued on his way. "Not that either of you could afford me anyway," he thought with a smirk as a servant approached him. "You are Shuichi, correct?" the servant asked. Kurama nodded. "Come this way please," he requested.

Kurama followed the servant through a side door into the palace. Inside he could hear music and the commotion of a large group of people gathered together. He was led to an open doorway, where the servant motioned for him to wait. From the arched doorway he could see into the room. Inside there was a large crowd gathered. Kurama recognized some of them as being some of the higher ranking lords and ladies of the Makai, most of which had been his clients at some point or another. There was a large table on a raised platform. Two figures sat at the table. One a woman of average height with short red hair. On one side of her face was a cloth like mask that covered her eye and part of that side of her face, the other side was left completely uncovered. He thought her quite pretty once you got past the mask. Sitting at her right was a younger apparition. At first glance Kurama thought him a child, but the build of his body and the stony look upon his handsome face told him otherwise.

There were two more tables on platforms just a bit lower than the one that Lord or rather Lady Mukuro was sitting at with her stony faced companion. At one sat the ruler of Gandara, Lord Yomi and his son Shura. Kurama recognized them both immediately. That particular Lord had fallen victim to Kuronue, who had rather enjoyed telling Kurama about that particular heist. Kuama had seen the pair himself as he traveled through their realm a few years ago.

At the second table was Yusuke, the new leader of the realm once ruled by Raizen. Beside him was his lovely wife Keiko. Kurama couldn't help but notice they made a nice pair. Kurama glanced at the performance going on. A female apparition was singing. She had a lovely voice, but the song she had chosen to perform was indeed quite dull. Kurama was glad he had chosen a lively dance to perform. At least half the room wouldn't be lulled to sleep.

His eyes went back to the dark haired apparition sitting at Mukuro's side. A bored expression adorned his handsome, childlike face. Cute was the first thing that came to the yoko's mind, though he doubted the apparition would appreciate being called so. Kurama was fascinated by his eyes. A rich ruby color that at first glance appeared brown perhaps. There was fire in those eyes, a gleam that clearly said that he was not one to be trifled with. Kurama found it strangely alluring.

Soon the song ended and the audience politely applauded. It wasn't soon enough for Hiei. He hated these parties. The food, drink and entertainment weren't that bad. In fact, those were the only good things about being stuck at one of these parties. Hiei loathed being in such a large crowd. Even worse still, he had to endure such a crowd for several hours. In truth he would rather be outside in the fresh air training than in this stuffy large room full of wealthy apparitions. Besides, he was starting to become rather bored.

He watched lazily as the singer bowed and left the room. Hiei was definitely not sorry to see her go. A shock of red took his attention away from the singer's retreating form. At first Hiei couldn't tell if the red haired figure was male or female, but after a moment of careful observation he knew the newcomer was definitely male. He was very handsome, with the most alluring green eyes he'd ever seen. Though he looked human Hiei could tell by his aura that he was definitely not so. Still, Hiei had no idea what type of apparition he might be.

He watched as the red haired male stepped forward and bowed gracefully to him and Mukuro. Mukuro gave a slight nod and the redhead straitened to his full height. He then turned to the musicians and gave a single nod of his head. The musicians began to play as Kurama moved slowly into place, closing his eyes. The song began slow, but it would not stay that way. His body tensed waiting for the moment he would begin his dance. There was a pause in the music, and Kurama took a deep breath. Now!

Hiei watched as the redhead slipped into a stance and closed his eyes. For a moment, he was motionless as a slow song began to play. He had a feeling something was about to happen. Suddenly the melody ended, both the musicians and the redhead stood tense, ready to move at any moment. The pause lasted only a heartbeat and the musicians struck up a lively tune. Kurama moved with the music beginning exactly on the first note. Hiei was at once impressed with the redhead's agility as he danced to the spirited music. He moved as though he and the music were one and the same.

Hiei was spellbound. His eyes never left Kurama as he danced. He was amazed, the redhead moved with a grace that no male seemed to possess and an agility that anyone would envy. Hiei's breath actually caught in his throat as Kurama leapt forward toward the dais and actually twirling as he landed on his feet. His eyes opened and locked with Hiei's. A ghost of a smile spread across the dancer's lips and on impulse Kurama playfully winked at the amazed Hiei. Hiei started when the dancer winked at him. No one had ever dared to do such a thing before. His shock quickly turned to amusement. He had no idea where Mukuro had found him, but Hiei knew that no party would ever be dull so long as this feisty redhead was invited.

Kurama had the whole room under his spell as he danced to the swift and beautiful music. The sadness of the day had lifted from him. For in that moment there was nothing but him and the music. The music lightened his heart and made him feel his usual playful self. He was laughing inwardly at the startled look on Hiei's face when he'd winked at him. Kurama was enjoying the dance immensely, however the music was building to its crescendo and would soon end. The music reached it's climax and Kurama swiftly came out of a complicated step and was on his knees, bowing before the dais with his arms outstretched, his handsome face nearly touching the floor the moment music reached it's end.

The crowd roared with applause, but Kurama remained still, motionless as he awaited Mukuro's signal to stand. Mukruro rose to her feet motioning for the room to fall silent. In a heartbeat it was completely quiet. "Rise now," Mukuro said to Kurama. Kurama rose to his feet in a single fluid motion, bowing before the dais once again with a courtly bow. "I hope my performance was to your satisfaction M'lady, m'lord," Kurama said softly, his heart thudding in his chest. Mukuro smiled. "You more than exceeded my expectations dancer, I believe my general enjoyed it as well, didn't you Hiei?" she responded. Hiei gave a slight nod, his cheeks tinting red. Mukuro's eye twinkled mischievously as she dismissed Kurama with a gesture. Hiei watched the redhead go, feeling oddly disappointed to see him leave. He wanted to see more of his dancing.

Kurama left the great hall retrieved his bag from one of the servants and collected his pay, noting that there was a hefty bonus there as well. Now that the euphoria of the dance had lifted from him his heart was beginning to get heavy again. He spotted a door leading out onto a balcony. He decided to get some air, hoping it would help. He rested his arms on the cool stone as he gazed up at the moon. He sighed. Years ago he and Kuronue would sit for hours and stargaze on nights like this. Kurama wished that Kuronue were here with him, looking up at the stars as well.

Normally Kurama would have gone back inside and mingled with the party guests in hopes of getting new customers. He was in no mood to do so tonight. He hadn't the heart for it. Kurama was sure he wouldn't be very good company with his beloved's death so foremost in his mind. He decided instead to return home for a hot bath and some sleep.

The sound of footsteps approaching caught his attention. He turned to find Hiei stepping out onto the balcony. Kurama noted that the dark haired apparition seemed tired and careworn. He wasn't sure why but he felt drawn to him. If Hiei looked surprised to see him, the expression was gone before Kurama could clearly see it. He felt drawn to the redhead as well for some reason.

"Good evening m'lord, would you like some company?" Kurama greeted. Hiei raised an eyebrow in surprise. Kurama himself wasn't sure why he had done so but he felt he should and Kurama was never one to go against a gut feeling. "Are you suggesting something other than companionship?" Hiei asked. At first Kurama was quite offended at what Hiei was insinuating, but then he realized that Hiei must have been propositioned by lower courtesans in the past and no longer took offence. "As tempting as the idea is m'lord, I think you're more in need of a companion, than a lover," Kurama answered. "If peace and quiet is what you truly desire, I know of someplace that offers both where you can be alone if you wish," he offered. Hiei seemed to debate this for a moment but nodded his head in consent.

Kurama headed out of the palace without further word. Hiei followed silently as Kurama left the palace and quickly made his way through the city to the woodland beyond. Here, Hiei fell into step beside Kurama walking beside the yoko as he led the way through the forest. Soon, they came to the shores of a lake. Kurama sat down upon one of the large rocks. Hiei sat close by taking in the surroundings.

The lake was beautiful. In the pale light of the moon it's crystal waters looked like molten silver. Towering pines, oaks and other evergreens were all around them, but weren't imposing. They inspired a feeling of comfort and warmth. Surprisingly, Hiei felt calm and relaxed.

For a while neither of them spoke. Kurama was staring unfocused at the reflection of the moon in the lake. "For a companion, you don't speak very much," Hiei commented, breaking the silence. Kurama snapped out of his trance, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. "Forgive me, I didn't realize I was under your employ," he responded as he removed his ocarina from his bag. "Shall I play something for you?" he asked. Hiei raised an eyebrow. "You play an instrument as well as dance?" he asked. Kurama smiled charmingly at his companion. "I play three instruments," he informed the other. "Play then, let's see if you play as well as you dance," Hiei responded.

Kurama happily obliged him and put the instrument to his lips. He began playing a soft, haunting melody. Hiei found it quite beautiful, even a bit melancholy. He enjoyed the song nonetheless and wanted to hear more when it ended. Kurama gazed at him expectantly as he lowered the instrument from his lips. "I've never heard that song before, who taught it to you?" Hiei asked. Kurama's eyes did not hide the sadness that he felt at that moment. Kuronue had taught him that song. "Someone who was very close to me," he answered.

Hiei could tell that something had happened to the person who had taught Kurama that song, so he did not pry. Instead he requested that the yoko play another song. Kurama did so without hesitation, this time playing a song Miyuki had taught him. Kurama played for Hiei for hours and the dark haired apparition did not tire of hearing the music at all. Hiei enjoyed it immensely and despite the late hour, wanted to hear more. Reluctantly, he decided to put an end to it, knowing that Mukuro would have a fit if he didn't return soon.

"What is your name courtesan?" Hiei asked, realizing that he had neglected to ask. Kurama smiled softly. "Shuichi, m'lord," he answered. "Can you meet me here tomorrow?" Hiei asked. Kurama nodded. "Then meet me here tomorrow afternoon," Hiei said as he motioned the exact position of the sun would be in when they met. "It will be my pleasure m'lord," Kurama said with an absolutely stunning smile. Hiei's cheeks turned red. He rose to his feet and tossed something to Kurama, who caught it effortlessly. In his hand rested two gold coins, much more than he would have asked for a few hours of playing. When he lifted his head to thank him, he found Hiei was already gone. With a smile he tucked the two coins among the others in his pouch and headed home for a hot bath and some much needed rest. Kurama had the feeling that this was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: I'm sorry I haven't been able to respond to your reviews lately. It's been hetic with school nowadays since I'm nearing the end. Though I don't get to respond to reviews like I used to I do read and appreaciate every one of them. :) And now on to the next chapter...

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Hiei and Kurama continued to meet as often as they could. Sometimes Kurama would play one of his instruments or dance for Hiei, but usually they would spar. After discovering that Hiei was an expert swordsman Kurama asked if he would teach him the art of swordsmanship. Hiei agreed, and in return Kurama cooked for him, teaching him to cook at the same time. In this way three years passed. Kurama and Hiei grew to be close friends.

Kurama smiled as he looked up from the rosebush he was tending to. "Hello Hiei," he greeted softly. He noted the troubled look on his friend's face as he stood to his full height. "What's wrong?" Kurama asked. Hiei shifted his gaze away from his friend. "Kurama, do you think you could teach me to dance?" he asked. He had spoken so softly that if it weren't for Kurama's excellent hearing he would have never caught it. " I'd be delighted to teach you," Kurama answered. Hiei let out a deep breath. "Mukuro will be throwing another one of her parties in a few weeks, but this one will be more formal," He informed his friend. "You always managed to get out of Mukuro's formal parties before, why is she making you go this time?" Kurama asked. "She's going to name me as her heir at the party," Hiei said. "Why Hiei, that's wonderful. You've been working towards that for so long," Kurama said. "I just hope she doesn't try to set me up with one of those fool females in her court," Hiei groused. Kurama just chuckled softly. "You know Mukuro sees you as her son, I bet she wants you to settle down before you take the throne so you'll be sure to give her grandchildren," Kurama said. Hiei rolled his eyes. "It won't be with one of those irritating twits. I want a mate much better than that," he said, meeting his friend's eyes with his own. Kurama didn't comment but his eyes twinkled with amusement.

In truth, Hiei had eyes for only one person, Kurama, his best friend. He had never told the redhead this because he had no idea if his feelings would be returned. In the three years they had known each other, he never once saw Kurama give a second glance at anyone, male or female. Hiei had decided to wait until he could gauge whether or not Kurama would return his feelings, before divulging this secret. He loved Kurama madly and it would hurt him deeply if he revealed it to Kurama only to find that the redhead didn't feel the same.

"Would you like to start right away, or spar for a bit first?" Kurama asked. "Let's get this over with first," Hiei replied. "Alright, just let me get changed," Kurama agreed. Hiei waited patiently out in the garden while Kurama went inside to clean up a bit and change clothes. When the yoko emerged from the house he took hold of Hiei's hand and led him out to one of the shady grassy areas of the garden. "Since you suspect Mukuro may try to set you up romantically, I thought it best if I teach you to dance to slower music," Kurama said. He paused momentarily, looking his friend up and down. Hiei raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" Hiei asked. "Nothing, I just noticed you're eyes are level with mine now," Kurama replied. "I _have_ grown quite a bit since I met you," Hiei agreed. Kurama smiled mischievously. "You're going to have trouble keeping the ladies away during this party. Since you've gone through this growth spurt, you've begun turning quite a few heads," he commented. Hiei's cheeks turned red. "What about you? Have I caught you eye as well?" Hiei thought as Kurama composed himself and the lesson began.

Hiei was attentive as Kurama taught him how to hold his hands where to move his feet and how to move his body. After a few clumsy attempts, Hiei caught on and they began to actually dance. Hiei was in heaven with Kurama's body so close to his. He had to fight the urge to close the slight distance between them and claim the redhead's silky looking lips. The dark haired warrior nearly sighed with contentment. He had never been this comfortable with anyone, even Mukuro. At first, it had frightened him to no end, but the longer he knew the redhead, the more he longed to get closer to him. Hiei hoped that one day he would get what he so earnestly desired, but for now he was content to have the redhead in his arms in a dance lesson he wished would never end.

Unknown to Hiei, Kurama's thoughts were no longer on the lesson. "It feels good to be held like this again," Kurama thought a wistful sigh nearly escaping his lips. "if I closed my eyes I would swear Kuronue was alive again and holding me lovingly as we danced under the light of the moon," he mused. "I dare not close my eyes though. I could get caught in my own illusion," he thought solemnly as his eyes focused on Hiei's lips. "I wonder what it would be like to have those lips upon my own," he wondered idly. Kurama quickly averted his eyes. "Sweet Inari, why did I just think that? The last thing I should be thinking about is kissing my best friend," Kurama thought wildly. "Especially after that vow I made,"

Still, Kurama could not deny that he enjoyed the feel of being in another's arms. He could not deny that he was beginning to grow weary of waking and going to bed alone each day. Though Makino was great company and a good friend, Kurama was starting to long for a different sort of companionship. Strangely, being with Hiei had not pacified that hunger, but intensified it. Kurama had found himself wanting to be in the fire apparition's presence more and more these days. He had even started adjusting his schedule just so he could spend a whole day with him as often as he could. Now he was in Hiei's strong arms, dancing slowly to music that didn't exist. Kurama was enjoying every moment of it. He loved the way Hiei's arms felt, loosely wrapped around his waist and the feel of their fingers intertwined. To Kurama it felt so completely right that it scared him.

He decided to bring an end to the lesson before he panicked and did something stupid. "I think we've done enough for one day," Kurama said softly. Though Hiei was disappointed that the lesson ended so soon, he didn't let it show. He simply stopped and released Kurama from his embrace. "You did marvelously well for your first lesson," Kurama praised his friend. "I have a good teacher," Hiei responded, making Kurama blush. "Let's spar, " He suggested. Kurama nodded with agreement and went with Hiei to retrieve their swords that both had set aside to make the dance lesson easier.

They sparred for a long while. Kurama had come quite far under Hiei's tutorage. The fox learned quickly. Hiei wasn't sure if they would ever be equals when it came to skill with the sword, but he was sure that Kurama would come as close as possible to him. Just as the sparring session was getting good Hiei realized how late it was getting and called a halt to the sparring match. He bid Kurama farewell and headed back toward Mukuro's palace.

Kurama was already looking forward to Hiei's next visit as he watched his friend vanish into the forest. He could feel that longing within him grow stronger now that Hiei was not near. Sighing with frustration Kurama removed his clothes and waded into the river he and Hiei were sparing beside. Kurama's form shimmered and shifted, revealing his true form. He was deep in thought as he bathed in the cool water. Was he beginning to feel more than the love of friendship for his best friend? Or was he simply longing for someone to fill the void Kuronue had left in his heart?

Kurama was so deep in thought that he didn't sense Hiei return. Hiei had realized he had forgotten to invite Kurama to the party. He had been so wrapped up in the dance lesson and the sparring session he had completely forgotten to tell Kurama he was a guest. He had just reached the river when he spotted a tall silver haired yoko bathing in the stream behind Kurama's home. Hiei paused on a branch. He knew that he shouldn't be watching him, but he couldn't help it. The silver haired yoko was gorgeous, like an exotic forest god made mortal. Hiei couldn't help but wonder where he had come from. As far as he knew there were no yoko tribes in these woods. Hiei's eyes widened as the fox began to wade out of the water. He couldn't help himself and allowed his eyes to wander over the beautifully sculpted nude form in front of him. Suddenly the yoko grew blurry, indistinct. It lasted only a moment, but to Hiei's shock there in the water was not the silver haired yoko he had been admiring, but the red haired dancer that was his best friend.

Kurama suddenly caught Hiei's scent and looked up into the trees. He quickly spotted a pair of shocked ruby eyes looking down at him. Kurama swallowed hard. He knew Hiei had seen him switch forms. "Come down Hiei, I know you're here," Kurama said softly. A heartbeat later, Hiei was on the bank, an unreadable expression upon his face. Kurama grabbed his tunic from the bank and wrapped it around his waist like a towel. "I know I owe you an explanation for what you just saw, come inside with me and I will explain," Kurama said. Hiei turned and headed for the temple.

Kurama entered behind the dark haired apparition and quickly ran to his bedroom where he dried himself as fast as possible and dressed. He rejoined Hiei who was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting expectantly. Kurama sat down in the chair directly across from him. "As you saw, this isn't my real form. I'm actually a yoko," Kurama began. "I thought there were no yoko tribes in this part of the forest," Hiei said. "There aren't," Kurama responded. "I was falsely accused of a crime that I did not commit and cast out of my clan," He continued. "Outcasts do not last long in our territory. No other clan will take them in and are usually killed if they are found," He informed his friend. "This is why I journeyed so far away from my people's lands. I took on this shape for fear of being caught by slave traders," He explained.

"So I take it Shuichi isn't your real name," Hiei stated. "No, my name is Kurama," Kurama responded. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Hiei asked. "Did you not trust me?" Kurama's eyes widened. "It wasn't that at all, I trust you a great deal Hiei," He answered. "The truth is it never really crossed my mind to tell you," Kurama confessed. "I've become so accustomed to this new identity that I hardly give my real identity any thought nowadays," Hiei nodded. "Please Hiei, do not reveal to anyone, not even Mukuro what I really am. It could cost me more than you know," Kurama said softly. Hiei gently cupped Kurama's face and turned it so that they were staring into one another's eyes. "You needn't ask my silence. I will not betray your secret," he said earnestly. "Thank you," Kurama responded, relief flooding through him.

"Since you have told me a great secret of yours I will share one with you," Hiei said. Hiei raised his hand, brushing bangs out of his third eye. "I got this in order to find my sister," Hiei began. Kurama's eyes widened for a moment. "Did you find her?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded. "She is well, and safe and sound," Hiei answered. Kurama's eyes dropped a bit, clouding with sadness. "Why isn't she at Mukuro's palace with you?" he asked. "It would be safer for her if no one knew she was related to me. The last thing I want is for her to be used against me," Hiei answered. Kurama nodded in understanding.

Hiei noted his friend's melancholy expression and laid his hand atop Kurama's quickly catching the yoko's attention. "Something troubles you," he stated simply. "No, I was just thinking of my own sister," Kurama responded. "She was just a kit when I was forced to leave home," he told Hiei. Kurama sighed and closed his eyes, a sad smile adorning his lips. "She'll be all grown up soon, in only a few months she will go through the rites and be counted as an adult," He said. Hiei did not like the sad tone in his friend's voice. Though Kurama had never seemed truly happy, Hiei had never known him to be so somber. It frustrated him that he did not know how to cheer the fox up.

Kurama opened his eyes and gently squeezed Hiei's hand. "You'd better go," he said. "Mukuro will throw a fit if you are late," Hiei hesitated, unsure if he should leave the fox alone. "Go on, I'll be fine," Kurama insisted. "I'll see you in the morning," Hiei said. Kurama nodded. Hiei stood and looked his friend once more before vanishing.

The moment he was gone Makino padded into the room. "So you finally decided to tell him," she commented. Kurama nodded. Makino padded up to him and laid her head in his lap. "Your family is doing well dearheart," she assured him. "They miss you as much as you miss them if not more," "Even Sata? Is she not angry with me?" he asked. Makino chuckled. "Sata's heart is much to gentle for such a thing. She loves you very much and has not given up hope that you will return someday," Makino answered. Kurama's heart was lightened at this bit of news. It had always been a fear of his that his little sister would be angry at him for leaving. It did him good to find that his fear was unfounded.

"Rise and eat something dear, you need your strength and your rest if you're going to keep up your lessons with that fiery young man of yours," Makino said. Kurama blinked and raised an eyebrow at her in silent question. Why had she called Hiei his young man? Makino only nudged at him to get moving and so he did, puzzling at her strange words.

Over the next few weeks Kurama continued to teach Hiei to dance. Hiei learned well and had even learned several more dances. As the days passed Kurama began to feel the longing to be with the fire apparition increase. He found himself thinking about Hiei constantly whenever they were apart. Kurama had come to crave the touch of Hiei's hand upon his. His wandering thoughts about how those rough and callused hands would feel elsewhere on him began to increase. Kurama valiantly tried to hold back such thoughts as well as other random wonderings that had increased as the days passed.

Two days before Hiei was to be named Mukuro's heir, Kurama was forced to face the truth, that he could not bring himself to think let alone speak aloud. He had fallen in love with Hiei.

Kurama looked out the window as he put the last of the dishes in Hiei's hands for him to dry. They had just finished a light lunch after a long morning of sparring. "It's raining," He informed his friend. "I suppose more training is out of the question then," Hiei said. "Is there enough room for us to have another dance lesson?" He asked. Kurama nodded. "My room is large enough," he said. "I sometimes practice there when the weather is bad like this," "lead the way," Hiei said.

Kurama led Hiei to his bedroom, which was quite spacious. Hiei took Kurama's hand in his right and the left he placed around Kurama's slim waist. Hiei began to lead a slow dance that Kurama immediately recognized at the first dance that he had taught him. Once more Kurama couldn't help but feel right in Hiei's arms. Hiei felt the same. As the pair glided around the room Hiei wanted nothing more than to tell Kurama that he loved him and for Kurama to tell him he was loved in return. With Kurama Hiei felt complete. As they danced, Kurama couldn't help but wish it were a dream that he would never wake from. It was a moment so wonderful and so romantic that it just couldn't be real.

Perhaps it was the romantic nature of the dance they were dancing that emboldened Hiei to do something he had greatly desired to do for a long while. Maybe it was the feeling that this was too right for him not to do it. It could have been the feeling of Kurama's body so close to his or the look of contentment in the youko's eyes. Whatever it was about that moment, Hiei finally gathered his courage, closed the minute gap between them and kissed Kurama tenderly.

At first the redhead was shocked that Hiei had kissed him. Fear began to well up in him, for he knew that if he wasn't careful he might very well give his heart away again. The fear only lasted half a heartbeat. Kurama wasn't sure why but he returned the kiss. Perhaps he had simply hungered for a kiss like the one Hiei had given him. In truth Kurama had grown tired of waking every morning alone, and returning each night to a cold bed. He had begun to long for someone to hold and to be held by someone. He had grown tired of being alone.

Kisses were gently and lovingly exchanged, revealing the feelings that neither had voiced aloud. Soon the gentle kisses had given way to hungrier, more needy and filled with desire. Before long, they began to strip each other of their clothing and soon were completely uncovered before one another's eyes. However, neither took the time to admire the other, lest the spell be broken. Hiei dropped between Kurama's legs, spreading them a bit for more access and began to pleasure him with his mouth. Kurama's moans were like music to Hiei's ears, arousing him further.

Kurama closed his eyes, his body singing Hiei's praises as he was pleasured by the man he loved so dearly. Not wanting to disturb the fox's pleasure induced euphoria, Hiei spotted a bottle of oil on the beside table and quickly snagged it, putting some on his fingers and began to prepare himself. Awkward as it was, he was focused on pleasing his fox. His moans only added to Kurama's pleasure, but before the fox reached his completion Hiei released him from his sweet torture. The fire apparition lowered himself gently onto Kurama's impressive length. Both moaned as their bodies were joined for the first time.

They made love madly, hotly, wildly, at a fevered pace. Their moans of pleasure filled the air as their bodies moved in tandem with each other to a wild, frenzied rhythm. Their feral dance of desire continued to build toward it's crescendo until they both reached the peak of their pleasure. Hiei collapsed atop Kurama, both were breathing fast and their hearts beating wildly. Exhausted Kurama quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

When he awoke again, he did not hear the rain. A full moon shone in through the window in all it's glory. Kurama realized there was a weight atop him and lowered his eyes. "Sweet Inari," he cried in surprise, waking Hiei. The raven haired fire apparition was awake at once. He looked up at Kurama and was alarmed to see the horrified expression on his face and that the color had drained from him completely. "Fox, what's wrong?" Hiei asked. "We shouldn't have done this," Kurama murmured. Hiei caressed Kurama's cheek gently. "Why not?I love you," he responded.

Kurama stared at Hiei in shock. Despite the fact that they had made love, it had not dawned on him that Hiei loved him. It was then, at that moment that Kurama had to face the fact that he loved Hiei too. That frightened him to his very soul, for it meant that he had broken his vow never to love again. "You don't feel the same do you?" Hiei asked, his voice for once sounding defeated. Kurama could not lie to him and say that he didn't for he knew that he did. However he was afraid. He had already lost his family due to Leiko's deception, he had lost his first love to a brutal assassin, he did not want to loose Hiei too.

Hiei did not realize this. He thought Kurama's silence meant that he had been right and the fox did not love him. Hiei's ruby eyes hardened and he disentangled himself from Kurama. "I should have known better than to fall for a whore," he spat angrily. Anger welled up in Kurama at Hiei's venomous words. Before he knew what he was doing the youko backhanded his lover, sending Hiei sprawling to the floor. Hiei gazed up at Kurama in shock as he raised his hand to his bruised cheek. "Get out," Kurama growled, his eyes ablaze with fury. The fox's eyes were glowing menacingly and Hiei knew it was best to do as he was told. As fast as he could he dressed and dashed from the house.

To Kurama's eyes Hiei's dressing and leaving were a blur. His anger faded just as quickly as it had overtaken him. Guilt and shame overwhelmed him. Kurama sank to the bed with tears in his eyes. "Inari, what have I done?" he moaned. "What's going on in here? I heard shouting," Makino inquired as she trotted into the room. "I made a real mess of things Kino," Kurama said softly. "Hiei told me that he loved me, but I didn't say anything at all, I was too afraid," he explained. "Why were you afraid?" Makino asked. "Surely what happened between you two last night is testament that he loves you," Kurama didn't need to ask how she knew, for the scent was still heavy in the air and she wouldn't have helped hearing their moaning. "I don't want my heart broken again Kino. I can't bear to lose someone else I care for like I lost my family and Kuronue," Kurama answered.

"Kurama, you have not truly lost your family, they live and thrive and await your return eagerly," Makino said. "…and although Kuronue's season has passed the time you spent together will always be a part of you and so you have not lost him completely.," she continued. "However, you _will_ loose Hiei if you do not do something to fix the mess you made," she warned. "Makino, I promised myself I wouldn't let this happen again. I don't think I could take it if my heart is broken once more," Kurama said. "That was a foolish promise made in grief and destined to be broken," Makino responded. "Surely you are not foolish enough to believe that your heart will not be broken when Hiei is lost to you. Listen to me Kurama, though Hiei loves you, you have broken his heart. Do you not realize that your foolish hesitation was betrayal in his eyes?" Makino scolded gently. "He feels that you have rejected him, that you used him. You must put things right and let him know how you feel," she said.

Kurama knew Makino was right. He had been too afraid of loosing Hiei in the long run to see that his hesitation would have cost him not only Hiei's friendship but perhaps his love as well. He loved Hiei dearly, even more so than Kuronue and did not want to live the rest of his life without Hiei in it, even if just as friends. He got up and went to the desk. He grabbed a clean sheet of parchment and began writing a letter. When he had finished he set aside the pen and folded the parchment. "Inari please don't let it be too late already," he prayed. He then handed the letter to Makino. "You are much faster than I Kino, please take this to him," he asked. Makino seemed to smile fondly at him. "Of course dearheart," she replied as she took the letter gently in her teeth. "Now get yourself cleaned up and rest," she instructed. Kurama nodded, not sure how he was going to get any rest. He was afraid that Hiei would not want him after what he had done.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Here's another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. A big hug and thank you to all you reviewers and readers. I read each and every review eve if I don't get the chance to reply to them, so thank you all.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Hiei was staring moodily up at the ceiling. Though he had just bathed and dressed he did not feel refreshed at all. His heart was heavy for what had occurred between him and Kurama was still fresh in his mind. His cheek still burned where Kurama had struck him. The look in his eyes had frightened him more than anything. The fox had been absolutely livid. Hiei vowed that he would never again anger Kurama that greatly should the fox ever forgive him.

Hiei was completely confused. He was sure he had read the signs right. Kurama had responded when he'd kissed him. The fox did not make a move at all to stop him when they had made love to the sound of the rainstorm. Had he mistaken love for lust? "I must have," he thought glumly. "Why else would he have looked so horrified this morning when he realized what we had done?" he mused.

A rustling at the window caught his attention and immediately Hiei was on his feet with his sword drawn. He watched with surprise as a great white fox leapt through the open window and dropped a piece of parchment at his feet. He realized that the letter must be from Kurama. Hiei quickly sheathed his sword and picked up the letter. "Is he still angry with me Makino?" he asked. "No, but what did you do to make him so angry that he struck you? I know Kurama is much too gentle hearted to strike a friend unless he was provoked to such anger that he lost his head," She replied. Hiei sat down with a heavy sigh. "I got angry and said something I shouldn't have," Hiei told her. "What was it?" Makino inquired. "I called him a whore," Hiei replied abashedly.

Maknino shook her head. "Dear one, do you know that is the worst possible thing you could have said to him?" she questioned. "He has known no one in that manner. He has never allowed anyone that close," she continued. "Until last night," he amended. "He was the first I ever went to bed with and will certainly be the last," He vowed. "Do not make rash vows dear one, that is what started this whole mess in the first place," Makino warned. "What do you mean?" Hiei asked. "I shall tell you later, or better yet perhaps I can convince Kurama to tell you. At the moment however, I believe it is more important that you read that letter," Makino answered.

Hiei had forgotten the letter as he had talked with Makino. Now that it was called to his attention again he quickly unfolded it, steeled himself for whatever it might say and began to read.

_My Dearest Hiei,_

_If you ever truly loved me, please read this letter in it's entirety. I'm sorry for the pain that I have caused you. I never meant to hurt you. You must know that. I was afraid and hesitated to tell you what I should have._

_You see, on the night I was cast out of my village I met a thief named Kuronue. In time we grew close just as you and I did. We eventually fell in love. Sadly, we only had a short time together. Kuronue was murdered by a bounty hunter right before my eyes. I was lucky enough to escape with my own life, but my beloved Kuronue was gone and my heart was shattered. That night I vowed never to fall in love with anyone ever again._

_I was afraid of my heart being broken once more by the loss of one I hold dear. It was that fear and that vow that silenced me and caused me to anger you so. The moment you were gone I realized that vow was meaningless for I had already broken it. I fell in love with you. I should have told you the truth and confessed that I loved you when I had the chance. Now I fear like everyone else dear to me you will be gone from my life as well._

_I hope you can forgive me for my foolishness and that you still have love for me left in your heart. If not, please tell Makino that I am not to come the party Mukuro is throwing in your honor and I will not trouble you any longer._

- _Kurama_

When Hiei looked up from reading, Makino was watching him expectantly. The dark haired apparition folded the letter carefully. "The party isn't until tomorrow night," Hiei thought glumly to himself. Hiei wanted to see the fox right away. "Tell Kurama I will be looking for him at the party," Hiei said softly. Hiei got the impression that Makino would be smiling if she were not a fox. "I will be glad to do that dear one," Makino said, then vanished as suddenly as she came. Hiei looked down at his bed. For the first time he noticed three dark round orbs. Anyone in the human world might have mistaken them for magnificent black pearls, but in reality they were tear gems. An idea quickly came to mind for what he wanted to do with them. Hiei quickly pocked them as he laid back down intending to get some rest before setting his plan into motion.

Kurama was up pacing the floor when Makino returned. Makino shook her head in exasperation. "You should be resting dearheart," she scolded. She noted with amusement that he had straitened his room completely and changed the bed linen. "I was too nervous to rest Kino," Kurama responded. "Obviously," Makino thought with a sigh as she took in the spotless state of Kurama's room.

"What did he say?" He inquired. "He will be looking for you at the party," she answered. "Do you think this means he will give me a second chance?" Kurama asked. "You know I cannot read his mind, except for what he wishes me to know," Makino responded. "However, I believe that he will. He seemed to feel really badly about angering you," she said. Kurama sighed with relief. "I hope he does forgive me. I'd hate to think I screwed this up before it really began," he said.

Makino had hoped to convince Kurama to get some rest now that she had delivered the message that he'd been anxiously awaiting. She had no such luck. Kurama was filled with nervous energy. Knowing he wouldn't settle down since he was so wound up, Makino had suggested that he go into town and have a new outfit made for the upcoming party. It was a good idea. It kept Kurama's mind off meeting Hiei again.

Kurama was excited and yet anxious all the same. He prayed that Hiei would forgive him and that they would be happy together just as he was with Kuronue before he died. Kurama did not harbor any illusions, he knew that there was still a chance that Hiei would end their relationship even if he did forgive him. Still, he hoped for the best.

Kurama's seamstress worked miracles for the yoko. Instead of creating a completely new outfit from scratch, she tailored an outfit that he had commissioned her to make weeks ago to fit the occasion. Even with the matter of clothing taken care of Kurama was still agitated when he returned home. He did all he could to distract himself and ended up cleaning the whole temple till it shone. Only then was he tired enough to fall into a dreamless sleep.

The night of the party couldn't come too soon for the fox. He was both ecstatic and anxious when it finally arrived. Kurama dressed with great care that evening, wanting to look his best for Hiei. Makino watched with amusement as Kurama brushed out his long red hair till it shone and pulled it back in a loose ponytail. "You look wonderful dear," Makino complemented. Kurama smiled. "Thank you, I just hope Hiei thinks so too," Kurama responded. "If he doesn't there is something seriously wrong with that young man of yours," Makino responded.

Kurama held back a laugh at his companion's comment as he stood and studied himself in the full length mirror. He was dressed in a dark brown shirt and pants. Red boots adorned his feet and a matching wine red cloak lay across the chair. With a silent prayer that all would go well for him and his lover that night, Kurama adorned his cloak. "Wish me luck Makino," he requested softly. "Good luck dear, but something tells me you may not need it," the white fox replied.

Kurama made his way to Mukuro's palace in good time. The party had just begun when he arrived. He looked for Hiei immediately but did not see him. He did see Yomi seated at one of the tables as well as Yusuke and his wife. Kurama was surprised when the servant that saw him in began to lead him to the head table where Mukuro was sitting during the last party. Though Hiei had invited him he had not expected to be sitting at the same table with him and Mukuro. He did not allow his face to show his surprise.

Everyone stood to their feet as Mukuro and Hiei entered the room. The servants pulled out the seats for Mukuro, Hiei and Kurama. Kurama waited until Mukuro and Hiei had sat down before sitting down at the table. Though Hiei's face was impassive a gentle squeeze of his hand assured him that he was glad to see the redhead. Kurama squeezed Hiei's hand in response, assuring his friend that he was happy to see him too.

Mukuro then stood again and gave a short speech. Kurama wasn't paying much attention, he was too busy studying the handsome fire apparition sitting beside him. Suddenly, Hiei stood gently letting his hand slip from Kurama's as he did so. The yoko realized that Mukuro had stopped speaking and cursed himself for not paying better attention to what had been said. Kurama watched as Mukuro took a thin circlet from the cushion one of the servants was carrying and placed it upon Hiei's bowed head.

A cheer rose from the crowd as Hiei was officially named Mukuro's heir and the party began. When the dancing began Hiei was whisked away by some of the ladies of the court. Kurama too was quickly seized by the ladies to dance. After dinner was served and another round of dancing began, Hiei motioned for Kurama to meet him outside. Kurama waited a few moments after Hiei had risen from the table and gone out to the terrace to follow.

Kurama was pleasantly surprised to see that the terrace was empty save for Hiei. No one had yet to come out for fresh air. Hiei was waiting for him. Suddenly Kurama caught a familiar scent in the air. He rushed to Hiei and tackled him to the hard stone floor. A heartbeat later there was an explosion. Kurama looked up and even in the dark he could see a figure not very far away. He didn't need to see Hiei's attacker closely to know it was the same demon that had killed Kuronue.

Rage overcame the yoko. He wanted to avenge Kuronue's death. He wanted to punish the one who had taken his cherished Kuronue from him and dared to try and harm his beloved Hiei. Without hesitation Kurama gave chase with the assassin as his prey. As Kurama pursued the assassin into the surrounding forest his human form began to give way to his true form.

With his aura he called to the forest to aid him in his hunt. The yoko refused to be denied his vengeance this night. The forest responded quickly. The trees sought to block the assassin's path. The brambles and bushes sought to trap him. At the same time they moved from Kurama's path letting him run unhindered. At last, Kurama cornered his prey. The assassin turned to face him, his cold eyes widening slightly in surprise. "My, you're a lovely one," the assassin said. "I don't think I shall kill you right away. It would be a tremendous shame not to indulge in that beautiful body of yours first," Kurama's anger grew.

Suddenly Kurama could smell a strange scent in the air. He knew at once that it was the bombs that the assassin had created. With an astonishing show of agility Kurama leapt out of the way as the bomb exploded. He did not escape unscathed. He got a nasty wound across his abdomen. The yoko didn't feel it. He was too focused on his hunt, too intent on taking out his enemy.

Kurama landed crouched on the ground. He smirked when he caught sight of a particular plant. With his golden eyes focused on the assassin Kurama unleashed his energy, feeding the plant he wanted, making it grow and multiply. The assassin leapt to get out of the way as he saw the forest of bamboo rushing toward him. However, he did not know that there was another wall of bamboo just as thick coming at him from behind. In the end the assassin was trapped between them.

Kurama seemed to glide toward him like a vengeful forest god. His golden eyes were hardened, the fires of anger and rage burning within them. In his hand was a single red rose. The shade of red would have unnerved the assassin if he could see it clearly in the moonlight, for it was blood red. The stem had grown long and the thorns sharper, forming a wicked looking blade. The assassin tried to blow himself free of the bamboo, but it only grew back as swiftly as he could destroy it with his bombs. All his efforts were for naught. He never made it an inch further.

"You dared to make an attempt on the life of Lord Hiei, for that you will pay," Kurama said in a low cold voice. "…and for murdering Kuronue, I will take your life," he thought icily. Before the assassin could reply Kurama had plunged the rose blade into the assassin's chest. With the other hand the yoko dropped a seed at his victim's feet. The moment he withdrew the blade the plant within that seed sprang to life growing to it's maturity in a heartbeat. A moment later it latched onto the wound that Kurama had made and began to drain the assassin dry. Kurama slashed at the assassin again creating another wound. The plant latched onto that wound and began it's work there.

Try as he might the assassin couldn't move, for the plant not only drained the victim of blood but injected a poison that paralyzed the victim as it did so. Kurama sank the rose blade into the assassin's leg making a deep wound as he moved it upward to make room for the plant to strike once more. This time he did not remove the blade and the plant latched on just above it. Kurama watched as the plant drained the assassin dry before moving in to devour him.

Unknown to the yoko, Hiei had seen the whole thing. The fire apparition was awed at the power Kurama had displayed. It unnerved him that the fox could be so cold and vicious. He had never seen that side of him. What was to stop the fox from doing the same to him?

Kurama slumped to the ground and in an instant all thoughts were on the fox's well being and not the horrific display of power he had just witnessed. In the blink of an eye he was at the fox's side. Hiei caught his beloved in his strong arms. Kurama was unconscious. "Quick, get him home before the others see him," Makino cried as she appeared out of nowhere.

Hiei gathered Kurama up in his arms and ran with all his speed to Kurama's home. Upon his arrival there he laid Kurama down upon his bed. "You need to clean that wound before it gets infected. Come, I will tell you what you need to do," she said.

Hiei worked furiously under Makino's instruction. He cleaned Kurama's wound and had made a salve to put on it before covering it with a clean dressing. Exhausted and feeling drained now that the adrenaline was wearing off, he laid down to sleep beside the injured fox. He hoped that when he awakened Kurama would be alright.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. Those reviews brightened my day. The Kurama vs Karasu scene from last chapter seemed to be quite the popluar one. lol. It's one of my favorites in this story too and it was great fun to write. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

Until next time,

Yami

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Kurama awakened to find himself back in his bed with Hiei lying beside him. He noticed that his wound had been carefully bandaged. Before he could dwell on it however, Hiei awakened, blinking sleepily. "How did I get home?" Kuama asked. "I brought you," Hiei replied. "How do you feel?" the dark haired apparition asked. "the wound is a bit painful, but fine otherwise," Kurama responded. "You saved my life tonight you know," Kurama said softly. "As you saved mine. What made you push me out of harm's way and go after Karasu?" Hiei responded. 

Kurama smiled softly at him. "I love you Hiei, I couldn't let you get killed if I could stop it," he said. "That assassin took my first love to his grave, I was not going to let him rob me again," Kurama continued. "Is that why you were so brutal in slaying him?" Hiei inquired. Kurama's golden eyes hardened. "He killed my first love right in front of me with those damned bombs of his. He hemmed Kuronue in just as I did him tonight, piercing my beloved's ankle before killing him with his bombs," He informed Hiei.

Hiei gently took Kuama's hand in his. "It surprised me to see you like that. I would have never expected such brutality from the gentle fox that I have come to know and love," He said. "I was beyond anger at seeing him again, and the fact that he dared make an attempt on your life only enraged me all the more," Kurama responded. "I couldn't imagine being without you Love, " he said softly. "You called me Love," Hiei said softly. Kurama nodded slowly. "Hiei, I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I should have, but I do love you. I was so afraid of loosing you in the long run that I didn't realize I would loose you then and there with my hesitation," He said. "You were right Fox, we really shouldn't have gone that far. I guess we just got caught up in the moment," Hiei said. Kurama smiled gently. "I don't regret it. In fact, I'm glad you were my first," he said. Hiei shook his head, glancing at Kurama from head to toe. "I still find it hard to believe that such a gorgeous male has gone untouched," he said. "Kuronue and I never had the chance to be intimate, and I have been too heartbroken since then to let anyone get that close to me," Kurama responded.

"Will you let me?" Hiei asked. "I know I shouldn't have said what I did, and I should have ended things before they went too far, but if you will have my love Kurama I will give it freely," Kurama beamed at him. "Of course I will, so long as you will have mine in return," he responded. "I wouldn't have it any other way," Hiei said. Kurama raised himself a bit and captured Hiei's lips in a loving kiss. Hiei responded in kind.

Hiei remained with Kurama the whole day. The fox had leant Hiei some of his clothing since in his red haired form they were about the same size. To pass some of the time Kurama had told Hiei the whole story of how he had been banished from his clan. The dark haired apparition listened attentively to Kurama's story and did not speak until the yoko had finished his tale.

"Do you ever hope to go back there someday?" Hiei asked. Kurama shook his head. "No, I dare not even set foot in my people's lands again," the fox replied. "I would probably be attacked on sight," "I do wish that I could see my family again," he admitted.

"You should get going, Mukuro is sure to be worried sick about you," Kurama said. "I would rather stay here with you and face her wrath later," Hiei responded. Kurama reached up and caressed Hiei's cheek lovingly. "Go to her Darkfire, let her know you're alright and then return to me," Kurama said. Hiei did not want to leave Kurama's side. The fox could see this and gently kissed his beloved's lips. "I'll be fine Darkfire, Makino is here with me and should I need you she will find you," he assured the fire apparition. Hiei looked surprised at the new nickname and after a moment decided that he did like it. Hiei leaned down and captured Kurama's lips in a deep and hungry kiss. "I'll be back as soon as I can," Hiei promised. The fire apparition then vanished as he ran full speed for Mukuro's palace.

From then on, Hiei spent every spare moment he could with Kurama. The dark haired apparition even stayed overnight when he could. Hiei tended to his beloved diligently, doing his best to ensure that Kurama wanted for nothing and was healing fast and properly. It was still two weeks before Kurama was fully mended and Hiei knew that Kurama would soon be back to work. The thought of his Fox performing in front of others again did not sit well with Hiei.

"You aren't going to go back to working are you?" Hiei asked as he helped Kurama with the dishes. Kurama smiled at him. "Why? Don't you want me to earn a living?" he asked teasingly. "You don't need to. I can take care of us both," Hiei replied. Kurama's eyes widened. "You're serious aren't you?" he asked. "Of course I am. It makes me uneasy knowing you're off performing for who knows what type of men. I know that you can take care of yourself but I'd feel better knowing you don't have to," Hiei replied. Kurama washed a dish silently, his clever mind coming up with a solution to the problem.

"Hiei, let me be part of your court. If I became your court dancer I would no longer be available for hire by anyone else," He suggested. Hiei liked the idea. Kurama would only perform for him and Mukuro and in front of their guests. Kurama would still earn a living as he wished and Hiei wouldn't have to worry about who he was performing for. Since he would not get the throne for hopefully some time yet, Hiei could not bring Kurama into court without her permission. He just wasn't so sure Mukuro would go for it.

"I have to clear it with Mukuro," Hiei said softly as Kurama handed him the dish he had just washed and rinsed. "You know her better than I, do you think she will allow it?" Kurama asked. "I hope so," Hiei said as he dried the dish. He caught sight of the setting sun as he did so. "I should get back," Hiei said softly as he put away the dried dish. Kurama gently pressed his lips to Hiei's. The fox broke the kiss and then kissed Hiei a second time. "That one was for luck," Kurama explained. Hiei smirked. "Admit it, you just enjoy kissing," he responded. Kurama smiled sensually at his love. "You're a good kisser," he stated. Hiei kissed Kurama once more and headed home.

As soon as Hiei arrived at the palace, a loud bell rang signaling dinnertime. Hiei raced up to his room to clean up and change. Mukuro was waiting for him when he arrived. "How is your friend?" Mukuro asked. "He has mended well," Hiei replied as he sat down at the table. "Bring him here when he is well enough. I wish to reward him for saving your life," Mukuro informed him. "I wish to do so as well, by taking him into our court," Hiei responded. Mukuro smiled knowingly. "I doubt this is solely due to the fact that he saved your life," she commented. "You forget that he is my friend," Hiei replied. She gave him a pointed look.

"I love him," he told her telepathically, not wanting the servants that had just entered to overhear their conversation. "I know he won't allow me to just take care of him completely, at least this way he can feel he's earning his keep and I won't need to worry about him," He added. "Alright, if that is what you wish, than we will reward him in this manner," Mukuro said aloud. "Thank you," Hiei said softly. Mukuro nodded in response and began eating her dinner.

Immediately after the meal Mukuro ordered a room prepared for Kurama. To Hiei's delight she had chosen the room right next to his to give the yoko. Hiei brought the outfit he had borrowed from Kurama to the palace tailor with orders to make several more outfits of the same size. Hiei hoped that Kurama would like the clothing he was having made for him.

The next day Kurama waited anxiously for Hiei to visit. The fire apparition did not come that day nor the next. The fox was ready to go to Mukuro's palace to see him when Hiei appeared on the third day. Kurama completely forgot his anxiety and greeted his beloved with a warm hug and a swift kiss. "Do you still wish to be part of the court?" Hiei asked. "Did Mukuro allow it?" Kurama asked. Hiei smiled and nodded. Relief flooded through Kurama. Without a second thought he wrapped his arms around Hiei and captured the warrior's lips with his own. Hiei returned the kiss in earnest, enjoying himself to the fullest. When at last they parted for air Hiei took Kurama's hand in his. "Mukuro is getting a room ready for you as we speak," Hiei informed his beloved.

"I'm to live at the palace with you?" Kurama asked, not expecting that bit of news. "Do you not wish to?" Hiei responded. "It's not that, I just wasn't expecting Mukuro to give me a place in her home," Kurama replied. "Besides, I can hardly see myself leaving this place behind," he added softly. "You don't need to Fox," Hiei said. "You can come and go as you please. The room at the palace is yours weather you choose to use it or not,"

"I definitely choose to use the room," Kurama said with a smile. "However, I still wish to spend time here," he added. "Your room will be ready at the end of the week, I'll come back then for you," Hiei said.

"And what of me?" Makino asked as she padded into the room. "You're to come as well if you wish," Hiei answered. "Mukuro won't object?" Kurama asked in surprise. Hiei shook his head. "I did not reveal to her Makino's true nature, that would have given you away Fox, but I did tell Mukuro that you are very fond of her and there was no way you would leave her behind," Hiei answered. Kurama smiled brightly and gave Hiei a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you," he said. Hiei blushed, then vanished into the forest.

True to his word Hiei came for Kurama and Makino at the end of the week. Mukuro was waiting for them when they arrived. Kurama bowed gracefully before her. "I thank you for allowing me into your service m'lady," he said. "I couldn't refuse my heir's request, especially when you saved his life," she responded. Mukuro's eye widened when Makino padded around Kurama and sat in front of Hiei and Kurama. Both were relieved that she was able to alter her form so that she appeared to have only one tail and not seven. To the ruler's surprise the large white fox lowered her head to Mukuro. Mukuro smiled and stepped forward to gently pet Makino. The white fox leaned into her touch. "I daresay she won't be any trouble at all," she said. Kurama smiled. "Makino is not one for causing trouble m'lady, especially for those who she takes a liking to," he replied.

"Hiei why don't you show Shuichi to his room," Mukuro suggested. Hiei nodded and motioned for Kurama to follow him. Makino licked Mukuro's hand and followed them up the massive double flight of marble stairs. Kurama followed Hiei as he turned left once they reached the landing. They headed down a hallway until Hiei stopped at one of the massive mahogany doors. "This is my room," He informed Kurama then moved to the next door and opened it. "This room is yours," Hiei added. Kurama entered and was taken aback at the large size of the room. The bed was adorned with linen in a shade of green that Kurama absolutely loved. There was a fireplace at one end of the room facing the bed. A desk and bookshelves weren't very far from the hearth either.

Hiei entered behind his beloved and watched the fox's reaction as he moved to stand beside the large wardrobe near the bathroom door. Kurama turned to face him. "This is wonderful Hiei," He said. Hiei smirked and opened one of the large wardrobe doors to reveal a set of brand new outfits. "Those are for me as well?" Kurama asked with surprise. Hiei smiled and joined Kurama, placing his arms around his waist loosely. "Of course, my fox should have nothing but the best," Hiei said making Kurama blush.

Hiei released Kurama and watched with amusement as Kurama looked over the clothing. "You really didn't have to do all this," Kurama said. "Thank you," he added as he kissed Hiei's cheek. "You're welcome," Hiei responded.

Hiei next showed Kurama the bathroom which was roughly the same size of Kurama's bedroom back at his former home. The floor was tiled with marble just as beautiful as the stone that composed the large double staircase they had come up. The bathtub was also made of the stone and the countertops as well. Lastly, Hiei showed Kurama the door that led to his room from the fox's. That amused Kurama greatly, knowing that he and Hiei could go to and fro from either room without anyone knowing. "I think I'm going to enjoy myself greatly here," Kurama murmured as Hiei held him. "I'm sure you will Fox," Hiei responded.

And so Kurama stayed with Hiei in Mukuro's palace. He did return to his former home from time to time with Hiei, Makino or both, and when Hiei was away on missions for Mukuro or out fighting with her army. Despite the times when Hiei's duty called him away from his side, Kurama was happier than he had been since his banishment. His fledgling relationship with Hiei flourished and grew strong.


End file.
